The Final Battle
by VDStar
Summary: A possible version of the series 3 finale. Spoilers for all of series 3 up to episode 10 and beyond.


**Author's Note:** I do not own the show Robin Hood. I am simply borrowing the characters for the sake of this story. I'm so annoyed with this show right now, that I decided I couldn't wait for the season finale to see whether or not the series could be saved. So I decided to write this finale, as I would wish to see it. This fic is spoilers for season 3 including episode 10 and 11.

****************************************************************************

**The Final Battle**

"Hood!" Came the loud cry across Nottingham. The battling men stopped and turned in unison to the castle steps only to freeze as a familiar figured strode into view. Robin's jaw dropped as Vasey moved across the front of the castle to stand at the center of attention.

As Vasey passed Isabella he sneered. He looked over her disheveled appearance as Isabella turned her back on her opponent, Kate, in order to hold the sword out in front of her towards Vasey.

"Get off my steps." He said in a low voice.

"I am sheriff here." Isabella replied lifting her chin in defiance.

"I am the only sheriff here!" Vasey screamed in her face, pushing her aside as he continued across the steps, ignoring her furious glare, only coming to a stop once he reached the middle. His hateful gaze moved across the square as he noted the faces in the crowd. He spotted Gisborne, towards the back, his sword still pointed toward the guard he had been fighting. He sneered again at his former lieutenant's deflection and continued on until his gaze met Robin's from across the square.

"Ah Hood, there you are." He began loudly. "Did you miss me?" He asked with a smile, showing off the glinting jewel in his tooth.

"Vasey. I thought you were dead." Robin returned from his place in the middle of the battle, and then pointed his sword towards the ground and leaning against it. "I can't say that I'm overjoyed that you seemed to have survived." With Isabella distracted by the reappearance of the former sheriff, Kate moved to stand next to Robin, her own sword held out in front of her to protect the outlaw from any surprise attacks while he bantered with the other man.

The sheriff simply smiled broader. "Well, if you preferred me dead, then I guess you don't deserve to see my little present." He waved a hand. "Well carry on then. I'll make sure Prince John knows that whatever you steal today is Isabella's fault. She did believe she was sheriff and all. So continue on." He moved back a little and threw his hands up in the air. "What's stopping you? Get on with it!"

At his words, the swords clanged against each other once again and the sounds of fighting filled the air, Vasey watched the battle for a few moments disinterestedly, then frowned as he saw Robin and the blonde woman move through his guards, knocking back one after another. He moved back a few steps and grabbed one of the castle guards and pulled him close.

"Bring out my little present." He said darkly. As the guard moved into the castle, Vasey strode forward again.

"Oh Hood!" He called out again, pulling Robin's attention from the guard he was currently fighting. "I'm feeling generous, and have decided that even though you weren't pleased to see me and you don't deserve it, that I'll bring out your present anyway." He paused, then. "Guards!"

"Apparently I'm not the only one who has come back from the dead." Vasey continued as two guards appeared behind him holding a wriggling figure. The woman struggled against the two men holding her, the force of her fighting kept her head down. As she was brought forward, her struggles increased, only to be stopped when the sheriff reached out a hand to her and pulled hard on her curls.

"Behave." He sneered, lowly so only the woman could hear.

Before the astonished eyes of the men and women below, the sheriff grabbed a handful of the woman's hair and pulled, pulling her head up to bring a pale face, rosy lips, and bright blue eyes into view.

"MARIAN!" Came the heart wrenching scream from the middle of the fighters. Robin rushed forward through the crowd; his sword lashing out at all sides, uncaring of the carnage he created as he tried to reach Marian. Upon hearing their leader's scream, the outlaws looked towards the castle, their jaws dropping as their eyes fell on the petite figure.

"Ah, ah, ah Hood." The sheriff said, shaking a finger back and forth as he pulled Marian forward. She fought against him, but stopped with a gasp as he yanked her hair harder. He pulled a dagger from his belt and brandished it before him. "Stay where you are Hood. Or shall we finally see how many holes it takes for this leper friend of yours to stay dead. Hmmm?" He continued, pulling Marian's head back further to expose her neck and move the flat of the knife lightly across the smooth skin.

At the sight of that shiny blade, John moved through the crowd, closing in behind the agonized Robin.

"Marian!" Robin screamed again, lurching forward towards her, only to stop as John's strong arms closed around his middle. "Let her go Vasey!" He yelled, wincing as the sheriff slid the blade across her neck once again. Marian flinched ever so slightly as the blade nicked her neck, but said nothing. Her eyes met Robin's across the square, beseeching him to be still, as he fought against his men trying to get to her.

Kate fought past the pushing bodies, trying to return to Robin's side. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the woman held in front of them, the one who held Robin's rapt gaze. She watched Robin fighting against John, his eyes never leaving the woman held on the castle steps as he hurled curses and threats at the sheriff.

Behind the drama, Isabella pulled herself to her feet once again. She focused on the woman in front of her and sneered. She couldn't believe that such a simple looking woman was worthy of such ardor and loyalty from Robin.

Unnoticed during the drama, Guy moved slowly along the edge of the crowd. Moving closer and closer to the castle steps. The sheriff was so wrapped up in his taunts of Robin, that he lost track of his former lieutenant.

Robin tore his eyes from Marian's for just a moment and noticed the position of Guy as he moved towards the steps. Robin stilled, his eyes returning to Marian and calmly shrugged John off him. Noticing the difference in Robin, John released him easily and took a step back.

Robin watched Guy out of the corner of his eye and when Guy was within range, he stared Marian hard in the eye, ignoring the latest taunts from the sheriff.

Just before Guy lunged at the sheriff, Robin pulled his bow forward and shot. The arrow flew straight and true, knocking the dagger from the sheriff's hand, and narrowly missing Marian's throat. Marian jumped back as the sheriff screamed in fury, but before the older man could get her within his grasp again, Guy came up behind him, his sword resting against the sheriff's neck.

Marian looked upon Guy with worry, dropping to her knees, to take hold of the sheriff's dagger and holding it before her. So engrossed she was by the men before her, Marian did not see the threat coming from behind.

Watching Robin look so longingly at the other woman enraged Isabella. As soon as Marian was freed from the sheriff's grasp, she moved forward, lunging with her sword to catch the younger woman in the upper arm.

Marian cried out in pain and turned to see the older woman behind her, as Robin screamed her name as he fought through the fighting soldiers, felling anyone who came in his way.

Marian held the dagger out in front of her, ignoring the pain and the bright red blood that stained the sleeve of her dress. Isabella lashed out again with the sword, causing Marian to jump back to avoid a fatal swing.

"Who are you?" Marian asked as she tried to get back her footing.

Guy, hearing Marian's cry, turned his attention from the sheriff, to the women behind him. Quickly taking in the situation, he dropped his sword, and kicked it towards Marian. Hearing the clatter of metal behind her, Marian glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw the sword. She threw the dagger towards Isabella, giving her the time she needed to lean down and pick up the other sword.

Using Guy's distraction to his advantage, the sheriff twisted around, and brought a second dagger to Guy's neck.

"You never will learn will you?" He hissed in the younger man's ear. "She'll never love you. Will never forgive you."

"She's alive. That's all that matters." Guy gasped out.

Robin finally made it to the bottom of the steps, his eyes moving back and forth between the fighting woman and where the sheriff stood with Gisborne. Making a quick decision, Robin took aim and pulled back his arrow.

Guy flinched as the arrow narrowly missed his ear, and he heard the quick intake of breath as the arrow imbedded itself in the sheriff's chest. Without a word, the sheriff fell back, his grip loosening from Guy's neck. Guy glanced back at his felled former master, and turned shocked eyes to where Hood stood, his bow back at his side.

A hush fell over the fighting men, who turned in unison to and watched anxiously as Guy pulled the arrow from the sheriff's body.

Having accomplished one task, Robin rushed up the stairs to Marian's side. His wife was holding her own against Isabella, but he could see how she was tiring. When Marian was able to beat Isabella back, Robin moved swiftly in between the women, standing closely in front of Marian to protect her.

Isabella sneered as she spied Robin before her.

"So this is the woman." She spat. "The woman my brother killed. The woman that stood between us." She looked Marian up and down. "I don't think she was worth all the trouble."

Robin growled and moved to step toward the woman, brandishing his sword, but he stopped as a small hand gripped his arm.

"No." She whispered, pulling him back. "I don't want any more death because of me." Marian said, pulling Robin so he half turned towards her. "Let's go home my love. She's not worth the fight." Marian continued, quickly sizing up the woman before her. Marian pulled Robin again, moving down the steps.

They made their way through the crowd, Robin's men quickly moving to their side. As they reached the entrance to Nottingham, Robin stopped and turned to look back towards the castle steps. He watched as Guy moved towards Isabella and pulled roughly on her arm. Knowing that Guy would handle that problem, Robin threw an arm around Marian's waist to support her as they made their way back into the woods.

When they were far from harm's way, Kate stopped and turned to glare at the reunited couple.

"So that's how it is then." She asked, her hands on her hips.

Marian looked towards the woman, than back at Robin, the question evident in her eyes. The outlaws around them groaned, the hands stretching out as if they could stop the flow of words.

"Kate." Robin warned, his arm tightening around Marian. "Now is not the time. We have to get Marian back to camp safely." He said finally, moving forward past Kate.

When they reached camp, Robin led Marian to his cot, and watched as she sank gratefully onto the small space. He climbed up next to her and watched as the other outlaws filed in. Kate was noticeably absent, and Robin watched as Much kept looking at the entrance to the camp nervously.

Marian leaned back against the cot drained. Her eyes felt heavy and she smiled at the feel of Robin's lips against hers. She opened her lips beneath his, reveling in the feel of him against her again.

When they broke apart, Marian ducked her head against Robin's shoulder, embarrassed to be kissing him in front of his men. She hid a yawn behind her hand and looked to Robin.

"So what was all that back there?"

"Nothing." Robin answered kissing her again. "Nothing that matters. All that matters is that you're here, with me, safe."

*************************************************************************

**Author's Note:** Okay sorry if this is awful, but I'm so frustrated with RH right now, that I wanted to write a finale that I would want to see. Plus with my annoyance of RH it's really hard to avoid writer's block with my other fic. So I had this floating around my head and wanted to get it out.


End file.
